The Journey Home
by mommokou1
Summary: After recklessly trying to take down a mysterious thief on his own Damian finds himself trapped in an alternate universe where everyone he knows doesn't exist, now he must track down the criminal that brought him in order to return home. All the while facing his most difficult mission yet - being a normal 11 year old boy. - Other than Damian the other character will be OC's.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**_  
_

* * *

_The nights patrol started out like any other we scoured the streets of Gotham for criminals; only tonight was different, not because of all the costumed masses traveling through the city or because many of Gotham's "elite" scum were crawling out of the woodwork to wreak havoc. It was the night that my whole world changed._

"Robin let's move we have a break-in at the Gotham museum." My father commanded heading towards the bat-mobile.

"Another break-in? That's the fifth one tonight!" I studied my father's face as we sped off towards the museum; he was tense no doubt from the lack of sleep these past couple of days and now we were hunting down the 17th criminal of the night and it was barely 9 o'clock. It seemed as though the entire cities underworld had gone completely insane. "What the hell is wrong with this place today?"

"It's Halloween, typically around this time of year all the head cases get riled up because it's easier for them to cause trouble and with so many running around in costumes they can blend in better. It also makes it easier for them to harm people while going unnoticed." He stated grimly focusing on the job at hand; we were silent until we arrived at the museum.

Entering the building was simple enough as the security system had already been disabled now all we had to do was locate the thief and educate him on the damaging effect of a life of crime. I smiled to myself anxious for the fight and the chance to bash in the lowlifes face. We split up to cover more ground but not before Batman warned me not to do anything reckless if I found him. Moving silently through the building yielding no results, I was informing my father when I spotted him. Paradox.

He was a villain that had appeared in recent months creating chaos wherever he went and he seemed to be everywhere and nowhere all at once. Even Batman had been unable to find any information on him but we knew that his suit had something to do with allowing him to be anyplace, anytime. If I was going to catch him it had to be quick before he could teleport.

I lunged at him attempting to strike him from behind and knock him out. I failed. I could feel the electricity surging through my body, my muscles convulsing; his suit had more capabilities then I was aware, charging him had been stupid and reckless. Worse than the pain of the electricity was the thought of how disappointed my father would be. Again I had disobeyed and again I had nearly gotten myself killed.

Then I heard it, the familiar whizzing sound of a batarang flying through the air hitting paradox forcing him to release me. I watched as my father swooped down upon him one solid punch to the jaw knocked Paradox to the ground. He quickly tried to adjust the device on his gauntlet to escape but my father hit it with another batarang, the device sparked and sizzled. Paradox shouted in pain as the mechanism glowed brighter he glared heatedly at my father promising to make him pay. Typical.

His device was activating and I knew my father noticed it as well, but he did not move. If we didn't act Paradox would escape again. I could not let that happen. Again I was stupid and reckless. I tackled him to the ground and grabbed hold of the gauntlet - the last thing I heard was my father calling out to me. A bright blue light enveloped us and I felt as though I was falling I latched tightly on to the villain who struggled in my grasp until the light faded and we hit the pavement. Hard.

I lost my grip on Paradox and rolled across the ground. He rose to his feet, I tried to stand but I collapsed back onto the ground my vision was cloudy, my head swimming, and I felt ready to vomit.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He roared, as his foot came down on my head slamming my face into the pavement. The force made my skull feel like it was splitting in two, I tried once more to stand but it did not work my arms and legs felt like gelatin.

"My device is ruined, now we are both stuck here! Do you realize what you've done?"

"I don't really care." Using all of my strength I pushed myself to my feet, head ringing as I tried to keep from losing consciousness.

His mouth turned up in a grim smile, "You're out here all alone boy wonder, the bat isn't here to protect you. I am gonna enjoy killing you."

He started towards me and I raised my arms in an attempt to shield myself when through the haze I heard the roar of an engine nearing us quickly. He noticed it as well, smile disappearing he pulled a small disk from his suit and flung it into the air.

"Another time." he muttered as the darkness was pierced by a blinding light. Clutching my head to ease the pain my head snapped to my left when I heard the screech of tires the last thing I saw was a pair of headlights barreling towards me.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damian Wayne he is the property of DC, I do however own the OC's used in this story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Crash

**Chapter 1: Crash**

* * *

Pushing her way through the throng of costumed teens Jazmine made her way to the gate surrounding the massive home, atop a stone pillar a small girl sat dressed like a cat. The young girl hopped off the pillar and went to Jazmine mouth turned down into a frown. "Where is Kris?"

"I don't know but we need to find her."Jazmine responded anxiously. "Mom just texted me and said she got off early and is on her way home right now!"

The young girls eyes widened then she burst into laughter. "Oh Kris is so gonna get it."

"It's not funny we are all dead if mom finds out about this Emily." Jazmine stated uneasily plucking at the frills on her dress.

"I am going to be fine I didn't dress up in a skimpy French maid costume or an Arabian hooker after mom told us specifically not to dress like skanks." Emily grinned from ear to ear but sighed deeply after noticing her elder sisters forlorn face. "Look we'll find her, plus if we hurry we can make it back before mom and if all else fails we'll just blame it all on Kris after all she was the one driving."

The two girls set out to find Kris and after several minutes of searching through the mansion and shoving their way through the masses of drunken teens they found their sister in a spare bedroom but she was not alone.

"Kristen! You scuz bucket, get your ass in gear we gotta go!" Emily shouted scowling at her sister and her male companion.

Jazmine's cheeks were crimson while she turned away quickly, Kristen jumped from the bed mumbling a string of curses as she adjusted her costume. Before she could respond Jazmine interrupted to tell her about their mother. A look of horror spread across her face as realization dawned on her; she knew that if they didn't make it back in time and their mother learned where they were tonight she would be finished.

Kristin bolted across the drive way flanked by her sisters, fumbling with her keys when they got to the car. "Crap, Crap, Crap."

"Are you okay to drive?" Eyeing her sister worriedly Jazmine reached for the keys.

"I'm good, just a lil buzzed."

"Buzzed driving _is_ drunk driving." Emily scoffed.

"Shut up!" Kristen yelled climbing behind the wheel; they all buckled up as Kristen barreled down the empty road.

"Do you think you could slow down?" Emily asked, clutching the door handle.

"You said we needed to make it back before mom!"

"Yeah I meant we needed to get back ALIVE!" Emily gulped nervously she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach all day. She glanced at the rearview mirror and saw Jazmine's panicked face as she sat stiffly in the passenger seat. "You need to slow down before you kill us."

"It's fine, this is private property there is no one out here -", She was cut of abruptly by a flash of light the girls in front cried out in pain as the lighted blinded them, Emily closed her eyes tightly. Kristen tried desperately to keep the car on road as her vision blurred.

"KRISTEN STOP!" Emily screeched.

She slammed on the brakes in panic then heard the impact of the windshield cracking as something slammed against it and rolled off the hood as the car came to a screeching halt. The girls sat in shock breathing shaky as they tried to register what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?!" Kristen screamed.

Emily's face white with shock, eyes wide brimming with tears, "It…It was a kid."

"Oh my god!" Jazmine wailed as she launched from the car rushing to the child, she stumbled and fell shaking her head to clear her vision, feeling her way to the boy.

He was young around Emily's age dressed in a superhero costume, his head was bloody and had several cuts and scrapes from the glass and pavement. She tenderly placed two fingers against his throat and found a pulse. "He is still alive we need to get him to a hospital."

The two girls stood gawking at Jazmine, "NOW!"

Kristen pulled at her hair, "Mom is gonna murder me."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damian Wayne he is the property of DC, I do however own the OC's used in this story.**

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think. Also if you want any more information on the story I will be posting on my blog the link is on my profile so be sure to check it out and feel free to ask me any questions. **


	3. Chapter 2: First Encounter

**Chapter 2: First Encounter**

* * *

The waiting room of the hospital was crowded while the three sisters waited anxiously after being interviewed by an officer. After which he had called their mother who was on her way, it had been less than 2 hours since the incident but to them it felt like days had passed.

The entrance doors slid open and two women stormed into the hospital headed towards the girls. The shorter woman reached them first, hazel eyes blazing as the girls rose to meet her.

"Hey mom," Kristen greeted meekly.

"Hey mom? Are you out of your mind Kristen Sullivan?" As her voice rose, the second woman stepped between them her heavier build providing a much appreciated shield for Kristen as she tried desperately to blend into the wall behind her.

The woman paled, a feat for someone of her ethnicity, as she tried to calm her friend. "Rachel let's not do this here, just calm down and we will all talk _calmly_ outside."

Rachel inhaled deeply and briskly walked towards the door.

"Thanks Nikki." Kristen murmured.

"She is just worried about you she was scared half to death when they called and said you were in an accident." She explained as she ushered them outside before returning to the hospital to get information on the boy.

They found their mother pacing near some tables outside she turned to face them, she was livid. "I should have known better when you said you'd take your baby sister trick-or-treating but out of all the stupid shit you've pulled—taking them to a party with alcohol and drugs—"

"But mom—"

"Save it I talked to Hector, the police went and broke up the party after he interviewed you. I just can't believe—and to top it off you were driving drunk and speeding. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Mom — I'm sorry — I didn't mean to." Kristen stammered tears welling in her eyes.

"You didn't mean to?" Rachel laughed in disbelief. "After everything we talked about when you first started driving, you know better Kristen not only did you put your sisters in danger but you could very well be responsible for that boys death because you didn't stop to THINK!"

The girl stared at the ground tears falling on the concrete when her mother pulled her into her arms. "Don't you ever do anything like this again or so help me I'll….." She trailed off, holding her daughter tightly before pulling all her daughters into her embrace. They remained that way for a few minutes before Nikki arrived to tell her mother that the doctor was available.

Back in the hospital Rachel met with the Dr. Solomon who she was familiar with he explained that the boy had some cuts and bruises, a mild concussion, a broken leg and a few bruised ribs but at the moment his condition was stable. He also informed her that some of his injuries had been sustained prior to the crash; he had no form of identification on him and the items they found on him were "unusual". Rachel thanked him for the information and asked that he keep her updated on his condition. She returned to her daughters and delivered the good news they were all relieved, Jazmine burst into tears and they laughed playfully at her as they left for home. Rachel smiled down at them relieved her girls were safe and the young boy was still alive.

However, after discussing with Nikki later on that evening they both had many lingering questions. Where were his parents? Did they have something to do with his injuries? If not then who did?

The shrill ring of the phone jolted Rachel into consciousness after years on the force noises like that sent her adrenaline skyrocketing. She picked up the receiver it was Dr. Solomon calling to inform her that the boy was awake. She glanced at the clock, 6:07am; she ran her fingers through her unkempt hair and chuckled dryly. "Looks like we got an early bird."

She arrived at the hospital nearly an hour later after calling Nikki over to watch the girls. Rachel felt guilty about bothering her friend again, especially this early but after last night she wasn't sure they could be trusted to be left alone. As for the boy she had seen too many things happen to children on these streets, she felt compelled to make sure that he would be taken care of.

When she entered the hospital Dr. Solomon was waiting for her in the lobby looking disheveled, she raised an eyebrow quizzically,"Is everything alright doctor?"

"It's the boy, he's quite a handful." He replied meekly. "If you'd like you can try and speak with him, you might have better luck than I did."

She nodded following after him, she was curious and slightly amused by how flustered the doctor seemed especially because it took quite a bit to shake up Solomon. She asked herself silently how bad could he really be and almost as if in response she heard a loud slam down the hall ahead. They turned the corner and saw 4 orderlies crowding around a door attempting to pry it open, while 2 lay unconscious on the floor.

A squat, middle-aged Hispanic woman stood behind the orderlies back pressed against the wall while barking orders at them. Rachel walked over to her and introduced herself extending her hand to the woman who eyed her sternly."Maria Guevara, I am with Child Protective Services. Are you his mother? "

"No, I am the mother of the girls that hit him; I just wanted to make sure he was alright."

"She is also a police officer and I asked her to try and talk with the boy, Rachel is exceptionally good at handling children." Dr. Solomon interjected.

Maria sighed in relief. "That would be greatly appreciated, if you could just get his name that would be a big help."

"No problem, just give me a minute." Maria nodded desperate to be done with the boy plopped into a lobby chair to wait.

Dr. Solomon relieved the orderlies to allow Rachel time alone with the boy but stopped her before she entered. "Be careful Rachel he is not a normal child."

She nodded and stepped to the door knocking loudly. No response.

"This is Detective Rachel Sullivan LAPD Special Victims Unit, I am unarmed and I just want to talk." She paused and counted to ten. "I'm coming in."

She turned the handle slowly and gently pushed the door open wide enough to toss her badge into the room. After waiting a moment she cautiously walked inside closing and locking the door behind her. It was dark in the room the only light coming from the cracked screen of the TV, she didn't see the boy or the badge. From what she could tell the room was wrecked the bed was overturned, sheets and curtains sprawled in pieces across the floor, furniture was smashed to bits.

She stepped further into the room hands raised. "I didn't come here to hurt you; I just want to talk the sooner we do the sooner I can get you home."

The hum of machinery was the only thing filling the silence as she waited patiently for a response. Then the light thump of her badge hitting the ground near her feet caught her attention. She picked it up attaching it to her belt. "Now you know who I am, may I ask your name?"

Silently a small shadow moved towards her into the dim light he was a young slender boy no older than 13 his expression dour as he looked up at her.

"My name is Damian Wayne."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damian Wayne he is the property of DC, I do however own the OC's used in this story.**

**A/N: It took me a while but now we can get on with the story Damian is alive and kicking the next chapter should be a long one with lots of Damian attitude. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams**

After yesterdays chat with Damian she had learned that he was just an eleven year old boy, his father's name was Bruce Wayne and he owned a company called Wayne Industries, he lived in Gotham City and he had even given an address. This was a huge relief for everyone involved as they now had more than enough information to get the kid home. Unfortunately after Maria submitted the information she came back with nothing; there was no Bruce Wayne, no Wayne Industries, and no Gotham City.

Rachel rubbed her temples, "What do you mean it doesn't exist?"

"I mean there is no such thing I triple checked everything and not a single Bruce Wayne matches the description you gave me in the slightest." Maria replied frustrated. "The boy lied to you."

She had thought she had a breakthrough with the kid; she had promised him she'd get him home if he told her the truth but now he'd be put in the system, bounced from foster home to foster home even if his parent's were looking the chances of them finding him after that would be slim.

"Please, if I could talk with him one more time-"

"It's done he's going to be discharged soon, you shouldn't worry he'll be going to a good home." She stated mechanically.

Rachel scoffed, "You ever been in the system?"

"No."

"I have and my experiences were anything but good."

The older woman quickly changed the subject prattling on about new procedures but Rachel didn't care to listen she left deciding to head home, she walked through the hospital thinking of how she had promised him she would get him home and she failed she was racked with guilt. After wandering for several minutes she reached the exit right as several officers rushed through the door.

"We have a 217* in progress 3rd floor of Los Angeles General..." The voice on their radio trailed off as they ran past.

Rachel's stomach fell and she bolted to the emergency staircase, the alarm blared. Damian was on the third floor where armed officers were heading to stop the assailant she prayed it wasn't him but her gut told her otherwise.

As she reached the floor and tore down the hall she passed several injured, there was blood spatter on the walls and she could see two beaten orderlies both unrecognizable. Then at the end of the hall the officers stood shouting guns raised, aimed at Damian. He had Maria by the throat pinned against the wall he pressed on her jugular in response. The situation was deteriorating fast after what he'd done here the officers would be allowed to use lethal force if he didn't release her soon, he had nowhere to run even if he could his cast weighed him down he'd never outrun them.

"I will not go to some piece of shit foster home." he growled facing them, he was furious.

"Son, you don't know what you're doing. Let the lady go." The officer spoke gently trying to calm him.

"I AM NOT YOUR SON!" His grip tightened, Maria's face tinged with blue.

Rachel swiftly placed herself between the officer and the boy before either side could protest, she flashed her badge to the officers telling them to lower their weapons and turned to the boy. "Damian, you have to let her go you're killing her!"

He turned to look at the woman for a moment, his grip loosened and she gasped for air, keeping her pinned against the wall Damian turned back to Rachel.

"Thank you, now Damian you have to let her go."

"No way in hell, I won't let these idiots take me."

"I know you don't want to but you have to trust me."

"Why? You said if I told the truth I would be taken home. You lied." He seethed his eyes filled with anger and betrayal.

"I'm so sorry, I tried but we couldn't find your father the information wasn't in the database there was nothing more I could do." She studied him carefully his breathing was shallow; he was in pain his leg wouldn't support him for much longer.

"I didn't forget my promise, I will help you get home but I can't help you unless you let her go. So please just one more time, trust me." She looked at him beads of sweat rolling down his face he was tired and angry and in so much pain. '_No child should have to go through this.'*_

He glowered at Maria weighing his options before flinging her to the ground losing his balance in the process. Rachel jolted forward catching him and placing him behind her as the officers raised their guns.

"Put your guns down, he's just a kid dammit!"They lowered their weapons uneasily and quickly helped Maria to her feet.

Rachel helped Damian back to his room as the chaos outside began to settle. After buzzing for his nurse for nearly twenty minutes Rachel assured him she'd be back with his medication. She walked up to the nursing station where several of them sat chatting idly.

"Excuse me, Damian Wayne in room 183 he needs his pain medication." She explained.

"Right, we'll get right on that." She replied curtly returning to her conversation.

"Listen you little b-"

"Rachel!" Dr. Solomon interrupted cheerily."I've been looking all over for you. Do you have a minute?"

"Actually I was just-"

"Good, follow me." He ushered her down the hall asking about what had happened and she explained the situation. He listened intently before darting of to get the medication, after administering it the boy relaxed and Rachel dabbed his face tenderly with a moist rag. Solomon informed her that Maria wanted to speak with her and he'd keep an eye on Damian and the staff. She thanked him and went in search of Maria; she was in the cafeteria and was clearly shaken.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, It's about the boy. I talked with my supervisors and they want me to press charges."

"WHAT! If you do that he'll be sent to juvie!"

"I know that's why I said no."

"You're not sending him to juvie?" She asked puzzled.

"Absolutely not. Can you imagine what he would do inside a detention center? He nearly killed me today, delinquent or not the last thing he needs is to be in such a hostile environment he could turn out even _worse_!" Her hands shook as she sipped her coffee.

"So you plan on putting him in foster care since that worked so well the first time?" She asked incredulously.

"Something like that," She smiled. "From what I've seen you're the only person he acts even remotely civil towards. I asked you down here because I can't handle the boy but you can and since your daughter was the one who hit him I suppose in a way you are responsible."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I am _asking_ if you would like to become his foster mother." Maria replied grin growing wider.

"Foster what- I don't even have a license or whatever the hell you need to-"

"It's already taken care of all the paper work is here it just needs your signature and he'll be yours by tomorrow morning."

"Are you really _that_ desperate to get rid of the kid?"

"Honestly I love children but that boy is a demon. I'd like to be done with this so I can go home and put all this behind me."

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair everyone was terrified of this kid but she wondered if it was smart to take him into her home. She already had three kids of her own that she already had enough trouble finding time for them outside of work. Plus calling off these last few days had put her in hot water with her Captain; could she really juggle the responsibility of another child?

She closed her eyes and saw Emily they were around the same age; what if it had been her in Damian's place and his father was at this table making the same decision? _'What would you want him to do if it was your little girl?'_

She signed the forms.

_-Next Morning- _

She entered the room with a shopping bag inside was a new set of clothes. "I'm not sure if you'll like them but they should fit until we can take you shopping. Do you need help getting dressed?"

"No." He responded curtly limping towards the bathroom. He came back in a navy blue hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants then handed her back the bag with his unneeded shoe.

"Do you like them?"

"It will suffice."

"Well then, are you ready to go?" He nodded expression blank as she handed him his crutches, they made their way through the hospital and Rachel stopped to converse with Dr. Solomon after he returned Damian's belongings he eyed the doctor suspiciously.

As she carried his clothes she noticed that it was quite heavy she moved aside the red tunic beneath it was what seemed to be a metallic belt. "This is an interesting costume what were you supposed to be?"

"A hero, my father gave it to me." He replied eyes downcast; they were silent the way until they arrived at her home. They proceeded up the path; it was a typical suburban home, trim lawn, and lush foliage surrounded the residence brightening the otherwise gloomy gray home.

"Brace yourself." Rachel warned playfully, he raised an eyebrow in question as they entered the home. A loud bang pierced the silence with a burst of confetti, he tensed ready to strike. In front of him were three girls first noticing the hazel eyes they shared. Although somewhat similar in appearance their expressions were quite different; the eldest he assumed seemed to be rather uninterested in the situation whereas the girl beside her was ecstatic and seemed to be in possession of the device that caused the prior annoyance. The third and youngest glowered heatedly at him, bewildered by her hostility he responded by returning with a glare of his own.

The middle girl stepped forward beaming, "Hi, I'm Jazmine you can call me Jaz or Jazzy either is fine. These two are Kristen and Emily we are so glad you're okay; it's nice to finally meet you. "

Kristen smiled wryly while Emily scoffed at her sister's words. Damian's eyes narrowed at the Emily before he had a chance to speak Rachel interrupted in an attempt to defuse the situation. "Come on Damian let me give you a tour of the house."

As they traveled through the house he focused on memorizing the layout of the home as he didn't want to have to ask for their help finding anything while also noting where the knives were kept in case he needed to settle things with the Emily girl later on. They made their way upstairs to the bedrooms they stopped in front of the door closest to the staircase where the girl was waiting, her large eyes catlike.

"This is where you'll be staying," Rachel stated as she opened the door for him. "Emily cleared her clothes out of the drawers and closet, and Jazmine went and bought you a few things to hold you over for the week. If you need anything let me or the girls know, alright?"

He nodded staring absently as she disappeared down the stairs, turning only when the girl spoke. "Try not to break anything."

A sinister smirk spread across his face, "No Promises."

Her eyes widened in surprise but before she could respond Damian slammed the door in her face locking it. His grin grew wider as she hammered at the door until her mother scolded and sent her away.

He then took a moment to take in his new surroundings; in comparison to Wayne manor this place was a shack the house had only 4 bedrooms he'd never thought he'd be forced to live in such a place, but for the time being he had to make due. Fortunately the room was decent; it was clean and the color scheme was neutral, the walls were lined with bookcases and he browsed the selection smiling in silent approval. There was no television or computer in the room so he pulled a book from the shelf.

_'Monoculture by F.S. Michaels; she has good taste I'll give her that.' _He settled onto the bed and began reading.

_-Later that evening-_

"Dinners ready!"Rachel shouted, Jazmine was setting the table when her sisters arrived. Their mother asked where Damian was and they both shrugged; Jazmine volunteered to find him.

She knocked softly on the door before unlocking it and entering quietly. The light had been left on and Damian, a book lying across face, lay sleeping on the bed. She gently lifted the book off him and set it on the bedside table, pulled a cover over him, and turned out the light. Before leaving she peered at the sleeping child once more smiling softly and whispered, "Sweet Dreams."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damian Wayne he is the property of DC, I do however own the OC's used in this story as well as the plot.**

*217 – Police code for "Assault with intent to murder"

_'Words italicized and between apostrophes represent character thoughts'_


	5. Chapter 4: Missing

**Chapter 4: Missing**

* * *

It has been on week exactly since I have arrived in this strange new world. Adjusting to being stuck under the care of these women has been a chore but until my injuries have healed it seems to be the most logical choice.

For the most part it has been bearable; Rachel works often and her daughters attend school, so aside from this "Nikki" they have assigned to watch over me the house is quiet. Although I repeatedly explained to the women I did not require her aid she simply ignores me while continually attempting to stuff me with gross amounts of food, other than that she is tolerable. Despite my injuries I have continued to use my free time to maintain my exercise regimen, much to the dismay of my new caretakers.

"Damian! You in here?" Nikki called.

I rose from the floor and opened the door frowning up at the women as she handed me yet another tray of assorted foods.

"Thank you."

"You better be resting if you want that leg to heal." She stated eyeing me suspiciously.

"I am." I replied closing the door after her and setting the tray down beside the other half eaten dishes.

The woman's incessant urge to feed me was getting old I doubt anyone could consume all of the food she makes daily, aside from the gluttonous fool Drake. I wonder if he or Grayson are aware of this by now or if my father is even searching for me?

Paradox is the key to getting back to my world but my resources here are limited my searches for him have yielded nothing.

Lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling I am lost in thoughts of home; my father, my mother, Pennyworth, Drake, Titus, and Grayson.

_'Where are you?'_

**_-Gotham City-_**

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!" Fist hitting the table, his glass cracked as it fell to the ground.

"When we confronted Paradox he tried to stop him on his own and was teleported when the device malfunctioned. The trackers in his belt aren't responding and I can't pinpoint his location." Bruce replied handing Dick a manila envelope. "That is all the information I have gotten on Paradox as well as a list of scientists that may be able to shed some light on the technology that he possesses and may provide us with a way to find Damian. I've sent the intel to Batman Inc. ; we will find him."

"He shouldn't have been lost in the first place! If anything happens to him Bruce-"

"Damian can handle himself."

"He's just a KID!" The room grew silent as they stared at each other for a moment before Dick rose from his seat and stormed out of the room not stopping until he reached his bike.

As he sped through the city streets Dick was filled with worry, he had no idea where Damian was or if he safe all he had was a list of names of people who may or may not be of any help in locating him.

_'I have a place to start and that will have to be enough; just hang on until I get there.'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damian Wayne he is the property of DC, I do however own the OC's used in this story as well as the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write the chapter but I finally threw this together hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update more frequently **


	6. Chapter 5: Playtime

**Chapter 5: Playtime**

* * *

Damian scowled while he sauntered behind the four women as they walked through the crowded mall. They were doing their holiday shopping and although he had wanted to stay behind with Nikki rather than be shoved around by holiday shoppers here he was.

"Alright, here." Rachel handed each of them some money. "I have some stuff to do so you guys can get started on your shopping we'll meet in the food court; text me when you're done."

As Rachel strode off Damian frowned at the money in his hand, she had given them each two hundred dollars he assumed it was for Christmas gifts for the three girls; in his opinion this was hardly enough to get a decent present for one person and he hadn't the slightest idea what to buy for these girls.

"Ok Dami you will be my shopping buddy today." Jazmine smiled while ushering him through the crowd.

"Have fun _Dami_!" Emily shouted mockingly before disappearing into the crowd.

"Why does she get to shop alone?!"

"She knows her way around the mall; you're still on crutches and people can get pretty pushy." She explained,"Don't worry we won't be here that long."

**_-2 hours later-_**

"Oh this is so cute, what do you think?"

He glowered at the girl and the pink monstrosity she held; he had been enduring this for what seemed like years. Forced to judge all manner of female clothes they were now in a store that specialized in women's lingerie. Rubbing his temples to ease the throbbing in his skull he debated whether or not to murder the girl.

"Are you done YET?"

She frowned," I've gotten everyone on my list-"

"Thank God!"

"-except Emily."

He smiled cynically, "I will find the perfect gift for her."

"Really? Thanks Dami." She squealed latching on to him.

"Enough, and stop calling me Dami."

**-Food Court-**

He sat waiting for Jazmine to bring their meal somewhat surprised that they were the first to finish. _'I will never understand how women can waste so much time shopping.'_

Annoyed he checked the clock once more, it had been nearly fifteen minutes; they hadn't ordered much and the line hadn't been very long. He decided to find her despite the hassle of lugging all of their bags alone. When he arrived she was nowhere to be found so he asked the cashier if he had seen her.

"Uh, yeah I think she left with some guys."

"Where?"

"I dunno they looked like they were heading outside."

He dropped the bags making his way across the food court; outside there weren't many people but he questioned a few teens that were there when they had first arrived. Then found himself on his way to the east end of the mall, silently cursing his casted leg. Ahead was a small enclosed area where storage containers were kept as he neared he began to hear voices.

"Please leave me alone." She pleaded, "I gave you everything you asked for."

There were three of them and they were much larger than the frail girl they had cornered behind a steel crate.

"Relax babe we just wanna have some fun, right boys?" The other two nodded smiling, he ran his fingers down her cheek and hooked under her chin making her face him.

She jerked her head away and backed into the wall. "NO."

"Sorry but you got nowhere to go so I'd recommend you behave." Pinning her arms to the wall leaning in to kiss her; her eyes welling with tears.

"Hey, asshole let the girl go and I won't break your face."

The men turned and laughed, "You hear that boys he's gonna break my face? Get lost kid, I'm busy."

Damian's eyes narrowed as the man turned away. "Damian, get out of here right now these guys will hurt you. Don't worry I'll be okay," She shouted desperately.

"You heard the lady," One of the others responded walking towards him pulling a knife.

With that Damian brought his crutch down on the man's head knocking him unconscious; the second one charged at him and he punched him square in the jaw knocking loose several teeth. The man collapsed onto the ground holding his face in pain. Damian turned to face the last man who was now backing away horror stricken, "Wait! Here you can have it all back, the girl is all yours I wasn't gonna hurt her – I was just playing."

Damian smirked at him, cracking his knuckles menacingly. "Well let me show you how I like to play."

**-Food Court-**

"I can't believe no one took our stuff."Jazmine chirped gathering up all of their belongings.

He stared at her intrigued she was smiling like nothing was wrong when not five minutes ago she had nearly become a rape victim most women would be a wreck but she wasn't even shaken. He couldn't help but wonder if something like this had happened before, she frowned when she noticed his stare.

"Dami?"

"What?"

"Can you not tell my mom about what happened? If she found out she'd freak," Her eyes downcast.

"It's not my place to say, but you should."

"Thanks," She smiled meekly.

"There you are, did you finish your shopping?" Rachel asked walking briskly towards them.

"Uh yeah we had forgotten our bags at the Deli we had to go back for it," Jazmine replied holding up their bags; Emily eyed them suspiciously.

"So _Dami _did you have any fun?" Emily questioned sardonically.

"Actually, Yes I did." He grinned as her face fell and continued on ahead as they left for home.

**-Three Days Later-**

The four sat eating in silence; Rachel called to let them know she'd be working late and wouldn't be home for dinner. The girls were worried about her as late nights usually meant rough cases.

Kristen cleared her plate and started to leave the kitchen when Jazmine quickly asked, "How about a game night?"

"What?" Kristen looked at her incredulously, "We haven't had one of those in almost four years."

"I know but that's more of a reason to have one now, Dami has never played with us, and I think it would be fun." She looked at Damian pleadingly for support.

He didn't know why he agreed to it but he did nevertheless, they settled in the living room around the coffee table. Damian noticed he wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable with the situation as he eyed the other two girls.

Jazmine returned with a massive load of board games staggering into the room. "Okay, what do you want to play first?"

**-1:30 AM-**

Rachel unlocked the front door and was surprised to hear raucous laughter so late. She made her way to the living room and peered in to see the four kids surrounding a board game and from the looks of things the game was over with Damian being the victor.

Grinning from ear to ear as he counted the counterfeit money and "property" Emily glowered at him once before burying her face in her hands. "I can't believe I lost to _you_."

"Looks like you all are having fun." Rachel laughed, leaning against the doorframe.

"MOM!" Emily and Jazmine shouted bolting over to their mother.

"How was work?" Kristen asked, helping Damian gather up the game pieces.

"Stressful. How were things here?"

"We had a game night and I demolished them all." Damian smirked proudly, "I have also usurped _her _title and am now the King of Games."

Kristen laughed, "You are pretty good kid, it's nice to see someone put the little know-it-all in her place."

Emily made a face at her sister before settling back on the ground with the rest of them smiling. "All my kids getting along now that is something I don't see every day."

"And you never will again, I am NEVER playing with these kids again!" Kristen moaned pointing at the youngest two.

"Why?" They shouted indignantly then glaring once more at one another.

"You are too damn competitive we played one game of Monopoly for 8 hours!"

They were both silent faces guilty and then the room burst into laughter; when things settled Rachel ushered them off to bed and they all went without a fight; she smiled before heading to sleep herself.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damian Wayne he is the property of DC, I do however own the OC's used in this story as well as the plot.**


	7. Chapter 6: Emily

**Chapter 6: Emily**

* * *

**-The Bat Cave-**

"Dick are you going to be down here all night?"

"Unless I find something then yeah," he replied gruffly staring at the screen as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"It's Thanksgiving can you give it a rest for just one day?" Tim begged, he hated seeing him like this he knew Dick was exhausted neither him nor Bruce had found any new information that was of any use in finding Damian and they weren't slowing down.

"How can I celebrate while he is missing; it just wouldn't be right without _everyone_, I can't."

"I'M STILL HERE!" Tim roared "I've been working my ass off trying to help find Damian but you don't want to face the reality that there might not be anything to find!"

"Tim-"

"No let me finish! He was reckless and he made a mistake do I think he deserves to die HELL NO but it's been a month and we reached out to _everyone_ we know and have found _nothing_. Bruce said Paradox had a teleportation device that could take him anywhere after it blew it could have sent him anywhere another planet, maybe even another time not only that but whereever he is he is stuck with a dangerous criminal that not even the league has been able to catch and even if by some mischance he actually survived traveling through whatever wormhole Paradox created and landed somewhere inhabitable he is tough but he is still just a kid! You guys are gonna go insane if you keep on this way. I am done, I am sorry but I can't watch you destroy yourselves." He stormed from the cave leaving Dick alone.

Dick stared at the spot where the boy had previously stood blaming himself, he knew that Tim was right he hadn't been on patrol since he had found out Damian was missing and Bruce spent every waking moment tracking down physicists from around the globe. Despite this knowledge he couldn't stop simply because even though the chance was slim, there was still hope.

_'I am so sorry Tim I will make it up to you I promise, but I have to keep trying. '_

**-Sullivan Residence-**

"Dami wake up. Hey come on its time to get ready." She shook him gently until a pair of fiercely angry cerulean eyes glared back at her causing making her take a step back; he rolled over with a grunt ordering her to leave.

Jazmine returned downstairs rather dejected,"He doesn't want to get up."

"Pfft you just weren't doing it right, come on Emily lets go wake the sweet prince." Smiling wickedly the sisters made their way to Damian's room, Jazmine followed behind wringing her hands.

"Maybe we should let him sleep."

"No way Mom will be here soon and if we have to suffer through the stupid family photo shoot so does he and if he doesn't like it, well he's just gonna have to suck it up."

"Wakey-Wakey _Dami_!" They shouted mockingly bouncing on the bed around him while clanging pots and pans.

The boy growled ferociously burying his head beneath his pillow, "Quick get the vacuum I got the stereo."

As the noise level increased to intolerable levels and he realized they had no intention of leaving he shot up glowering heatedly at the two girls hopping around him. He pulled the eldest by her ankles sending her falling headfirst to the floor. Emily burst into laughter but was cut off by Damian who stood to face her and proceeded to fling her across the room. "GET OUT!"

"FINE!" They snapped exiting the room; he laid down once more falling back to sleep.

He didn't hear the hushed footsteps as they entered the room he was unaware of their presence until the rush of cold washed over him as they emptied the bucket over him. He leapt from the bed and tumbled over his cast as he landed on the ground hearing the laughter behind fuming he spun around as they scurried down the hall. He barreled down the stairs after them; soaking wet he felt the loss of traction beneath his feet against the smooth planks he toppled down the steps hitting the floor with a thud.

He heard several voices shouting over him as he lay on the ground, he propped himself up on his elbows as Nikki reached out to help him up.

"Do I even want to know what you were doing?" She asked eyeing them all curiously.

"Probably not," He replied and the rest nodded in agreement.

The woman simply shook her head and suggested they not inform Rachel of this little incident and helped Damian back to his room.

"Hurry and get dressed."

"Why?"

"When Ray gets home we're all taking pictures and then we are gonna eat."

"Eat? It's not even noon and you want to have Thanksgiving dinner?"

"We cook early to eat early I don't like waiting for my food."

"-tt- I can tell."

"Excuse me?" She eyed him sternly, "It sounds like you don't want to get fed."

He stood silent as she stared him down, he began weighing his options. "I am….sorry?"

"Smart boy now get your ass dressed." With that she left the room and he let out a breath of relief.

_'Note: never anger the one charged with meal preparation or will be left to starve.'_

****

-Later that evening- 

While sifting through drawers for more comfortable attire I had time to contemplate the events from this morning. After Rachel had returned home I failed miserably at avoiding being a part of the "family" portrait although annoyed I was amused by the youngest Sullivan's discomfort at being forced to wear a ridiculously frilled dress the Jazmine girl was apparently good for something.

As for the food that was handled by Nikki despite my feelings towards the woman I cannot deny her cooking ability; she mentioned she was a chef so I suppose that is a given. I have learned much in my short time here and dealing with them has become much easier or I was becoming more tolerant, at this point I am unsure.

After changing I viewed myself in the mirror and spotted something protruding from behind it. When I removed it I found it was a photo of smallest Sullivan much younger and laughing in the arms of older man with similar features, the same dark mahogany locks, and lightly tanned skin. I assume this is her father which _is _interesting considering the apparent absence of a male figure in the household and no mention has ever been give of any father to the Sullivan children nor are there any other pictures like this around the home. I wonder if he has passed?

Tucking the picture away I went back to rejoin the rematch of Monopoly against the Sullivan girl after two hours the whiny eldest demanded an intermission.

I rushed to catch the girl before she climbed the steps, "Hey you!"

"What?"

"Who is this?" I demanded showing her the photograph.

"Give that back, it's mine." She seethed grabbing for the picture which I held out of her reach.

"Who is the man?"

"Give it back NOW!" She shrieked pulling on my shirt struggling to reach it; I could hear her sisters coming to see what the commotion was about.

"Just answer-"I was cut short as her fist connected with my jaw, knocked off balance I fell my face stung but I barely noticed I was completely taken aback by her reaction she was shaking and her cheeks were flushed as she glowered down at me.

She reached once more for the picture clasped in my hand but was rammed by Kristen, "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just punch people in the face!"

"Fuck off whore!" She yelled shoving her back against the wall knocking down several frames.

"You little bitch!" Kristen roared tackling the girl to the ground striking her repeatedly.

I sat dumbfounded at the situation unfolding before me but even more so by the fight that the Sullivan girl was putting up against her older and larger sister. As she struck back at her sister Kristen restrained her arms but the young girl simply head butted her in the face almost instantaneously blood gushed from the older girls nose and as she tried to clear her face the young girl rolled on top of her. Jazmine desperately tried pulling them apart but the weak girl was knocked to the ground just then the adults who must have been outside rushed in and tore the girls apart.

"That's ENOUGH!" Rachel shouted holding Emily tightly as she struggled to break free.

"SHE STARTED IT!"

"AND I'LL FINISH IT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"KRISTEN I SAID ENOUGH! Damian are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied pushing myself to my feet.

"WHO GIVES A SHIT IF HE'S OKAY, WHO THE HELL CARES!"

"Emily calm down!"

"WHY SHOULD I! I HATE HIM ALL HE'S DONE SINCE HE'S BEEN HERE IS TAKE EVERYTHING OF MINE; I DON'T EVEN HAVE A ROOM ANYMORE! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET HIM GO TO SOME FOSTER HOME OR SOMETHING WITH ALL THE REST OF THE KIDS NOBODY FUCKING WANTS?"

I felt the anger surge through me and a pounding started in my head but before I opened my mouth to respond Kristen was screaming.

"YOU'RE A SPOILED BRAT YOU JUST CAN'T HANDLE THE FACT THAT YOU AREN'T THE BEST AT EVERYTHING ANYMORE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO IF YOU HATE IT HERE _SO _MUCH QUIT YOU'RE BITCHING AND LEAVE! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!"

Emily broke free of her mother's grasp and bolted out the door and Rachel dashed after her. Nikki released Kristen gawking at the girl, "Why would you say that?"

"What? It's true." She sneered wiping the blood from her face.

"You don't talk to your sisters like that! Roll your eyes at me again and I will knock you the hell out little girl!" Kristen tensed realizing her mistake she could handle her sister but definitely not this woman angry or not she wasn't that stupid.

Rachel burst back into the house grabbing her keys, "I lost her. Nikki take your car and check on the west side I'll go east in case she gets on any buses, Jaz circle around the neighborhood in case she stays local, Kris-"

"Don't _even_ ask, look at what she did to me! She can do whatever the hell she wants leave me out of it." Turning on her heel she stormed to her bedroom.

Rachel was fuming but there wasn't time for her to waste arguing with her daughter so she turned to me, "Damian watch her _please_."

I nodded; then the house was quiet I locked the door still reeling from what had happened. I listlessly fixed the disarrayed furniture and picked up the bits of broken glass strewn across the floor. In the living room the game was still just as we had left it and I stood staring knowing that I was the to blame. I found myself Kristen's door first tapping then pounding when I received no response. I entered cautiously scanning the room the light was on but he didn't see her as he scanned the room; there were clothes sprawled over every inch of the floor as well as wrappers from discarded candy and days old leftovers were scattered across her desk I grimaced at the filth and peered out the open window. She was gone.

_'You had one job Damian, one job.'_

****

-Main Street-

I had been searching for nearly an hour with no progress I was not in possession of a cellphone so I had no idea if both girls had already been found so I made my way down the street deciding to search for a little while longer before heading back. I had been studying maps of the city in my downtime so I had no worries about losing my way but I had no idea where Kristen may have gone I didn't know her usual hangouts and knew none of her friends.

The roar of a city bus engine caught my attention as it passed and that's when I saw her sitting in the far back staring listless out the window, Emily, she hadn't noticed me but I memorized the busses number and destination and raced to the nearest stop.

I followed as she sauntered down the city street unaware of my presence as I neared her I gently nudged her in the back with my crutch. Swiftly turning readying to strike as she faced me I was silently thankful I had kept my distance; she relaxed when she saw it was me, but she was still hostile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mother asked me to watch Kristen," She eyed me inquisitively. "She escaped out her window I went searching for her and found you instead."

"Typical." She continued on ahead and I moved to walk beside her.

"I do not wish to replace you nor do I want to remain here." He stated emphatically, she stopped and turned.

"I know, I was just angry; you had my picture and I panicked."

"Why?"

"If my mom knew I had it she'd have thrown it away."

"She dislikes him?"

"She hates my dad and she won't even tell me why she burned all the pictures of him I was only able to save the one."

I sighed heavily as I pulled the crumpled picture from my pocket and handed it to the girl. "I didn't know…I apologize."

She gazed at him in stunned disbelief,"Did you just say you were sorry?"

"Yes and I will not do it again."

She chuckled and took a seat on a bench staring fondly at the photograph. "I am sorry too I shouldn't have said those things or hit you, it's just I work really hard to be the best but it just comes so easy for you I just felt so…"

"Inadequate?"

"Heh yeah,"

"Trust me I know the feeling," She stared at me incredulous, "What? I have – well I guess you can call them siblings – they are adopted."

"What are they like?"

I paused for a moment wondering how to describe my _brothers,_ "Well there is Grayson he is the eldest he is also my father's _favorite_ and is well liked among his peers. We work well together although he is somewhat annoying with his exuberant nature; in the beginning I hated him I thought he was worthless but he has earned my respect and I have earned his."

She smiled, "Seems like a good guy, do you miss him?"

"Miss? Grayson? Absolutely not!" I could feel the temperature rising in my face to even think it was humiliating.

"You said _siblings_ what are the others like?"

"-tt- Next I suppose is Todd he is hardly worth mentioning; he ran off a long time ago I never really knew him, all he does is cause trouble for my father."

"Wow I guess every family has one."

"What do you mean?"

"Kris is the same."

"Is she really that bad?"

"You haven't known her for that long but she is always taking off, getting into some kind of trouble, stressing my mom out, and making her look bad whenever she doesn't get her way. She probably took off to go get high it's what she does."

"She's not very sanitary either."

She burst in to laughter, "I take it you saw her room, it's disgusting she lives like a pig!"

"Do you hate her?" She was surprised by the inquiry, her brow furrowed as she mulled it over.

"Not all the time if that makes any sense. I mean she wasn't always like this once upon a time she was a great older sister arguably the best, but…"

"What?"

"She changed. I don't know why but it's not like it used to be."

We were quiet for a long time neither one of us knowing how to break the silence so I figured I would continue where I left off. "Lastly, there is Drake he is pompous ignorant, and is constantly trying to prove me unworthy of all that I am entitled to. All he does is insult and belittle me telling me I am to cruel to belong to our family; I despise him."

My face grew hot again with anger and embarrassment I hadn't meant to go that far but I couldn't stop myself I stared silently at the passing cars.

"Hm, he sounds like a grade A douche bag." She replied with broad grin I laughed it felt good to talk to someone objective and not be judged negatively without consideration. "You know I don't think I have ever heard you talk this much; you are not as horrible as I thought you were."

"Neither are you."

"Then how about a truce?"

"Truce?"

Despondent she gazed at the road ahead. "Yeah well if we are being honest I have more than enough enemies."

"Agreed. From this point on we are allied but there is one condition."

"What?"

"You will no longer call me _Dami,_ my name is Damian."

"Fine, as long as you call me Emily." I smirked and she returned a toothy grin.

"Fair enough, Emily."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damian Wayne he is the property of DC, I do however own the OC's used in this story as well as the plot.**

**A/N: From this chapter on I am gonna be writing most of the story from Damien's POV with only smaller necessary sections being done in 3****rd**** person.**


	8. Chapter 7: One Step Closer

**Chapter 7: One Step Closer**

* * *

Feeling lighter than I had in a while I stretched out my severely neglected leg muscles. Being anchored by that wretched cast for four weeks was arguably the most maddening experience I've ever endured, I will never again complain about the advanced medical technology back home.

"Damian?" I spun around and saw Emily.

"I forgot how quiet you are, I didn't hear you come in."

"You're lucky it was just me or you'd be in trouble you're supposed to be taking it easy."

"-tt- Say's who that effeminate doctor I'd like to know where he got his medical license."

She shook her head and sat at the desk setting her laptop down. "I wanted to show you something."

"Hm?" I peered over her shoulder at the screen.

"This. It's the place we found you it's been zoned off by the government they have big time scientists, hazmat suits, and FBI agents all her to, get this, study the _soil_." She rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe that?"

"Seriously? After a freak light show we run down a mysterious boy who seemingly doesn't exist the FBI rolls into town just to check out some dirt, I call bullshit." She stared at me pointedly.

"What?"

Sighing heavily she frowned, "Look, this is all really weird you can't tell me you think it's all just a coincidence."

"I was taught never to believe in coincidence." She watched me intently as my eyes roamed over the screen.

"Promise me something." I looked at her curious. "Don't do anything reckless, okay?"

She sat waiting, I frowned and turned away walking towards the door. "Damian!?"

"I promise." I mumbled not facing her I exited the room.

**-Later that evening-**

I returned to the room and dressed for bed when I noticed the box Jazmine had set aside my belongings in atop the wardrobe. I hadn't once opened it since arriving telling myself I would be tempted to put it on before I had healed but I really just didn't want to relive my failure.

I took it down and set it on the bed, lifting the lid to reveal the familiar red tunic and 'R' insignia. Laying each article of clothing across the bed I stared at the uniform which was still in good condition with few tears the only remaining evidence of the events of that night. Moving the box aside the metallic sound scraping the inside of the box caught my attention; inside was a small chipped disk that had once belonged to Paradox.

My pulse quickened, there was very little known about the man but my father had a theory about the technology he used; the gauntlets he possessed each had a disk embedded in them which my father believed controlled the time and space of Paradox's transportation respectively. If this one was the latter I could very well use it to return home especially if the portal that was opened to get us here hadn't closed properly.

I began deftly sifted through my utility belt my tools were limited but I was able to remove the cover of the device. It seemed to be in good condition but a few circuits seemed to have fallen out, if I could replace them the device might work but I would have to find where to get the materials which would require research. Carefully I put everything as it was before lying down to sleep.

I was one monumental step closer to completing the journey home.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damian Wayne he is the property of DC, I do however own the OC's used in this story as well as the plot.**


	9. Chapter 8: Yubikiri

**Chapter 8: Yubikiri**

* * *

After spending then entire day planning for my late night excursion to the research site I was now viewing myself as Robin for the first time in awhile. Standing here alone I felt strange and out of place, shaking my head to rid myself of these useless thoughts I climbed from the window into the back yard.

It was half past two in the morning everyone was asleep this gave me a 3 hour window before Rachel woke up for work, it would be more than enough.

"So you're leaving then?" Nearly over the fence I turned Emily was leaning stoically against the tree her eyes shaded by her hair.

I hopped down dismayed, "What are you doing up?"

"I figured you'd leave once your cast was off, I just thought you'd say good-bye." She turned on her heel returning to the house.

I caught her by the arm making her face me but she simply stared at the ground. "I'm not leaving; I was going to investigate the research site."

"Why?"

My jaw clenched, I knew I was just wasting time by explaining but she did provide me with the information so she had a right to know. "I think they might have some information that could help me get back home."

Contemplating her mouth set in a thin line, "You promised me you wouldn't do anything reckless."

Rubbing my temples, I groaned internally she wasn't going to make this easy. "I know what I said and this won't be dangerous, it is simple reconnaissance."

"Simple? You are talking about breaking in and stealing federal data. Are you crazy?"

"No. Believe it or not I do stuff like this all the time."

She gaped at me incredulous then grinned mischievously, "If it's that easy then I'm going with you."

"What!?" Staring at her in disbelief I realized she was serious.

"Don't bother arguing or I'll scream and then you're screwed."

"I thought we had a truce?"

"We do but you also made a promise and I am just making sure you keep that promise. Every deal has a loophole, remember that."

"You're going to make a great lawyer one day." Grimacing I watched her move past me and in one swift move she was over the fence, I followed.

**-A bit later-**

"Can I ask why you are wearing your Halloween costume for this?"

"It's not a Halloween costume it's the Robin uniform."

"Robin?" She eyed me curiously as we started down the winding road.

I stayed silent contemplating how much I should tell her knowing that I could use the help with future cover stories should anyone become curious about my afterhours activities. However, I was unsure if I could trust her with my secrets.

"If I tell you the truth you must swear to me that you will never tell anyone."

"Okay."

I stopped staring at her fierily, "I am serious you cannot tell anyone not your sisters not even your mother, my family as well as my own safety would be at risk if the wrong person learned about what I am about to disclose to you."

Alarmed she stood silent before finding her resolve and nodding. "I understand I won't tell anyone. Pinky Swear."

Holding out her hand with only her pinky finger extended I stared dumbfounded. "What is a 'Pinky Swear'?"

Clearing her throat she explained very matter-of-factly, "The Pinky Swear signifies a promise that cannot be broken or counteracted by the crossing of fingers or other cheap trickery, it is binding and whoever breaks it loses their pinky finger."

My eyes widened, and she giggled, "Well people don't really chop off fingers anymore but you get the idea."

I nodded, "How do you do it?"

"Hold out your hand like mine." When I did she interlocked her pinky finger and pressed her thumb with mine. "I swear that I will never reveal the secret Damian Wayne will share with me, ever."

Then she released my hand, "That's it?"

"Yup, that's it."

We continued on and I began my story I told her of my mother and father, my upbringing with the League of Assassins, my decision to go against the path my mother set for me as well as my failures and triumphs, and how I came to be here and why I needed to return.

She listened intently as we traveled down the very same road I had arrived on. "That sounds amazing and terrible all at once."

"-tt- Try living it."

"You see those lights up ahead I think that's it." I nodded, ushering her into the field opposite atop a hill with a decent vantage point of the site.

From my utility belt I pulled a pair of binoculars and an earpiece. "Here put this in your ear, you're going to stay here and keep lookout while I hack the mainframe."

She nodded settling on her belly testing the binoculars, "Wow, they have night vision never used that before."

"They also have infrared; the earpiece is sensitive so you won't need to talk above a whisper. Also whatever you do never call me by my real name only Robin."

"Robin, got it. Um?"

"Yes?"

"Do I need a code name?"

"For now...we'll just use Oracle."

"Oracle? I like it; you're really good at this codename thing."

I smirked now debating on whether or not to tell her that the name wasn't exactly original but I thought I might let her enjoy it for now. Making my way across the street and over the gates into the facility evading guards was simple enough as I checked each tent for the data.

"Oracle, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, perfectly."

"Good, I found the mainframe watch and let me know if anyone heads my way."

"Sure thing."

Entering the tent I inserted my USB into the computer and it began copying the files. "Robin security is heading your way fast I think they know you're there."

"Shit, alright it's almost done just a couple seconds."

"You don't have a couple seconds you need to get out now!" She whispered urgently.

Staring at the screen watching the bar fill up 95, 96, 97, I could hear the tent flap open and footsteps stomping down the hall 98, 99, voices and shadows were nearing the room 100.

"Robin get out of there!"

The men barged in guns raised as they carefully searched the room.

"There's no one here."

"The alert said someone was accessing restricted data I want a clean sweep of everything now." The man ordered both the men surrounding him and the others through radio.

The room emptied and I sat perched silently on the frame of the tent, I waited. "Robin, I can give you a clear path on the north side for about three seconds. Can you make it?"

"Yeah, I can make it."

After a momentary pause she was back, "Now!"

I bolted through the side of the tent keeping my head lowered I wondered minutely how she managed to clear a path as I flew over the fence not stopping until I reached the hill plopping down beside her. We grinned at one another and I could feel the adrenaline coursing through me, it felt good to be back in action.

"Christ, I almost had a heart attack. Are you okay?" She asked running her hands through her hair.

"I'm fine. How did you get the guards attention?"

"Oh, I threw a rock and hit one in the head."

"From all the way over here? Impressive." I commended unable to hid my amusement.

"I play sports so I've had years of practice."

"I noticed all the trophies, we should get going this took a lot longer than it should have."

"Right, did you get everything?"

"Yeah right here." I held up the USB for inspection; she was impressed.

"That is great! For a moment I thought you were done for, and you said you do this often."

"I do but most of the time I am stopping criminals not hacking government databases."

"Awesome." She held out the devices I had given her.

"No you can keep them I may need you again."

She smiled, "Thanks 'Robin'."

I rolled my eyes, "-tt- Whatever 'Oracle'."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damian Wayne he is the property of DC, I do however own the OC's used in this story as well as the plot.**

**A/N: Yubikiri ****_–_**Japanese for "Finger Cut-off" also known as the Pinky swear.


	10. Chapter 9: Fight or Flight

**Chapter 9: Fight or Flight**

* * *

Having spent the past few days combing over the research data I acquired it was apparent that the FBI were here to gather information regarding abnormal energy signatures most likely a result of my arrival here. Although I found myself surprised by the length of time it took them to suspect my involvement the Sullivan girls and I had spent the better part of two hours being interrogated by a team of agents before Rachel arrived and promptly escorted them out when she rushed home.

Atop the stairs with her daughters I sat listening to the two women below; Rachel's footsteps indicated she was pacing and I was willing to bet she was pulling her hair out, a nervous tick Emily shared.

"Who the hell do they think they are coming here and harassing my family, they're just kids they can't interrogate them without me here!"

"I know Ray they just barged in flashing their badges saying they wanted to talk to the kids. I told them to go to hell and they put me in cuffs."

"It's not your fault they are just assholes, I am just glad that I've been doing my work tracking down Damian's family off the books I'm sure they would have had a field day with that." The chair screeched as she pulled it to sit.

"You don't think they'd try and take him do you?"

"If they thought we're hiding something, then yeah they'd more than likely try using the kids as leverage but they are out of their fucking minds if they think they are gonna touch my family!" Her fist slammed against the table the glass ringing from the blow.

"You're damn right, now go get some rest and try to relax I'll start fixing dinner."

"Thanks Nick," Her footsteps neared the hall and we quickly bolted to our rooms.

I knew now I'd need to be more careful with eyes on the house getting out would be difficult until the suspicion was off. The first thing I knew I had to do was locate where they were all positioned so I could create an escape route which in itself was a simple task.

-Later-

"Hey mom is it okay if me and Damian go for a walk?"

Rachel eyed the girl speculatively, "Where are you going?"

"Just around, you know show him the park and maybe go to the store." The girl was a good liar she didn't skip a beat and her mother assented.

As we were making our exit Rachel added, "You can go but you need to take one of your sisters."

Before we could argue she raised a hand to silence us and walked away, groaning we marched back up the stairs to locate one of them.

-On the walk-

"It's so chilly out I wonder if it might snow this year." Jazmine bubbled, while blathering on about winter and the holidays.

Emily was clearly exasperated I think we were both hoping for her other sister despite their issues the eldest would have simply ignored us the entire way in silence which was preferable to the incessant chatter. Despite the annoyance her company did provide a distraction and I was able to easily scope out each agent's location.

We traveled far enough to determine that the perimeter only encompassed the streets surrounding the house and one tail by car. I assumed they would have more but the rest must be at either Rachel's workplace or the girls school the light detail was a good sign they weren't that suspicious it was all precautionary.

As we returned home we stopped once more by the park so Jazmine could use the facilities and the two of us sat waiting on a park bench. A group of raucous boys passed and I noticed Emily shrink back against the bench, the largest boy seemed to notice as well and the group doubled back.

"Well look who it is guys, you know that one girl the know-it-all, the teacher's pet." He taunted, his friends jeering as Emily sat stone faced looking ahead.

"Hey you know who I am right? Come on you remember right? Say hi Jeremy." Waving a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention he elicited no response. "Oh, you don't know me huh? Maybe you remember when you broke my nose over a stupid picture!"

The laughter stopped and she stood silent the boy grew visibly angry he then began prodding her forehead with his finger. "Hey anybody home? Man are you fucking stupid or what?"

The boys surrounding him laughed mechanically, my eyes narrowed and my patience was wearing thin. Jeremy gritted his teeth clearly upset by Emily's blatant disregard he grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her vigorously. "DON'T IGNORE ME! ARGH-"

My hand clamped down on his wrist forcing him to release her as my grip tightened his knees buckled. "Ow! Lemme go!"

His friends stepped away from me with horrified expressions as I turned towards them. "Go! Now! You saw nothing."

They ran immediately and I turned back to the boy, Emily was now eyeing me warily. Jeremy swung and I caught his fist squeezing tightly he shouted in pain and I felt his knuckles popping under the pressure just a bit more is all it would take to shatter his hand.

"Damian." Emily placed a firm hand on my shoulder staring into my eyes calmly. "Let him go."

My brow furrowed and I glared down at the simpering boy and slowly released my hold on him; he stumbled and clambered quickly down the path. "Why didn't you let me break him?"

"Because he is not worth it, trust me." I frowned; we sat in silence until Jazmine returned making our way back.

-Sullivan Residence-

Still frustrated from earlier I felt confined in the small bedroom and just wanted to go find some punk off the street to vent my frustrations on but that would be 'reckless' and I had already gotten myself into enough trouble following these impulses. So I paced shooting glances at the box that concealed my costume; I missed patrolling the streets of Gotham as Robin stopping criminals and saving lives. I have only been here a little over a month but it felt like years sitting here doing nothing was maddening.

I soon found myself rifling through the pantry and settling on the living room sofa with a bag of chips, flipping through the channels idly for several minutes not really paying attention until a news broadcast flashed onto the screen.

"-and earlier today we managed to catch up with SVU Detective Rachel Sullivan in regards to the string of brutal murders terrorizing the downtown area." My eyes narrowed as Rachel's face was plastered on the screen she was surrounded by a flock of reporters; bulbs flashing around her as they shouted questions at her from all directions blocking her way.

"The Los Angeles Police Department is using every available resource to hunt down this criminal if there are any developments the media will be informed until that time I have no further comments." The broadcast returned to the news anchors who berated Rachel and the police for their lack of results in this growing 'epidemic'.

I shut the TV off, a fresh wave of anger rolled over me at these peoples audacity they knew nothing about her or the late nights she had been spending working hunting down this mad man so exhausted by the time she returned home she would only eat dinner before heading to bed to start the cycle over again the next day all while getting no time with her family, only to be ridiculed. She didn't deserve this not any of it.

I vaguely remember going back to the room and putting on the costume after that most of it was a blur, I had found a street bike somewhere along the way and sped through the city the crisp air making me more alert. Surprisingly it felt familiar the city was much like Gotham; tall buildings, active nightlife, lots of traffic, and the deeper I traveled the more I was reminded of home the streets were lined with homeless, prostitutes, addicts, and drug dealers.

I knew it wouldn't be long until I found some fool to punish, and I was right. Once I took to the rooftops I quickly found two petty thieves that I left tied up for the police and throttled a pimp, still I wasn't satisfied and continued my search until I noticed a man. Young in his early twenties he was walking and texting nonchalantly a short distance behind a young woman at first glance nothing seemed wrong but my instincts told me otherwise.

Something was off about him, his paced matched hers exactly the distance between them never increased or decreased and he never once looked up from his phone or ceased the movement of his fingers even though he wasn't actually typing up anything and never bothering to look at what direction he was traveling.

This continued for a few blocks before he departed and a couple of menacing looking men made the woman change her course to cut through an alley which made me realize what was happening, she was being herded. Sure enough as I followed her two more ambled down the road towards her in the narrow alleyway; they jeered loudly and the woman, sensing something was amiss, turned back but found her way blocked by three more among them were the two I had spotted earlier.

Trapped with them closing in on her, she asked shrilly, "What do you want?"

"We just wanna have some fun that's all." They moved closer until her back was against the wall.

"Stay back or I'll scream!" Her weak threat was useless the only thing it did was verify she had no means of defending herself and they simply smiled in response.

"Go ahead baby ain't nobody out here gonna help you."

"That's where you are wrong." I jumped down from the building landing in front of the woman.

The men laughed, "Are you serious kid this ain't a movie go home before you get hurt or worse."

"-tt-" I smirked, "What are you scared old man?"

He scowled, pulling a knife. "You asked for it brat."

He lunged but with a swift roundhouse kick to the head he dropped unconscious to the floor, the knife flew across the pavement. There was a brief pause before the others recovered from their shock and ran at me, taking them down with one blow would have been simple enough but I wanted to drag this out a bit longer but even then it didn't much.

As they all lay haphazardly on the ground moaning in pain. I turned to the woman; she was terrified as she stood glued to the brick wall behind her as though desperately trying to sink into it.

"You're safe now get- ARGH!" I felt the pressure as the blade dug into me and I was knocked to the ground.

The woman's shrieks pierced the air and I turned to see the man with the phone I had spotted earlier glowering down at me.

"SHUT UP!" He roared at the woman, who silenced immediately, then kicked me soundly in the ribs the blade stung as it dug deeper in to my back. "You're dead kid."

Before I could make a move to stand his foot came down on my head grinding it into the pavement and the man twisted the blade I winced as he began pulling the dagger upwards. Groaning internally I stilled knowing if I made one wrong move the ignorant fool could cut an artery but if I didn't move I would be dead anyways.

"LET HIM GO!" A familiar voiced boomed and the blades movement ceased opening my eyes and looking in the direction of the noise I found myself in a stunned disbelief as I saw Emily standing unwavering with a pistol pointed at the man.

He chuckled, "You've got to be kidding me first super boy here now little girl copper where the hell are your parents?!"

"I said let him go, I won't tell you again." Her mouth set in a hard line as she kept her gaze locked on the man.

"And what if I don't?" Her eyes narrowed as she cocked the gun in response. "Do you even know how to use that thing little girl?"

He shook his head dismissively pressing his foot down on my head again and before I could react a shot was fired and he cried out in pain clutching his arm. "You brat you shot me!"

He stumbled towards her and she cocked the gun once more. "One more step and the next one goes between the eyes."

The man stopped his breathing shallow as he weighed his options. "Now back away from the boy and get the hell outta here!"

With one last scathing look at the 3 of us the man clambered down the alleyway and everything was still until he was out of sight.

"Oh God!" Emily's footsteps neared and she knelt down beside me. "We need to get you to a hospital!"

"NO!"

"What do mean 'no'? You're hurt-for Christ sake you have a knife in your back?!"

"S-she's right." Both are heads snapped around to the woman against the wall. "Y-You really need medical attention."

"No. What I need is for you," Looking at Emily, "To pull the knife out. It hasn't punctured anything so I just need to seal up the wound."

Both gawked at me before Emily shook her head in disbelief. "You are one stubborn ass Robin."

I returned a sarcastic smile before lying flat and relaxing, "Pull slowly and try and keep your hands steady."

"Could you hold him down for me?" Emily asked the woman.

"What?!"

"I won't move just do it!" I snarled losing my patience.

"I just wanna be careful quit your bitching." The woman kneeled down shakily pressing down on opposite sides of my wound then slowly I could feel the pressure from the blade easing as she pulled it out.

I tensed as the open air hit my wound and the burning pain spread and my clothes were being soaked in blood; quickly Emily lifted my shirt using her jacket to place pressure on the wound.

"Now what? I don't exactly have a sewing kit."

"Here" I handed her a patch from my belt, "Remove the cover and place it over the wound and do not touch the front of it."

She nodded removing the cloth from the wound and quickly placing the patch; almost instantly I felt the intense heat as it seared my wound shut. Gritting my teeth sweat ran down my face in beads as I tried to tune out the awful sizzling by focusing on the hand gently rubbing circles on my back.

As the pain eased there was an audible thud, "What was that?"

"Uh, she fainted." Emily replied blankly.

I don't know why but I couldn't stifle my laughter soon we were both howling until we were out of breath and we sat for a moment before she helped me to my feet. Then with the woman in tow I boosted a car and we returned her to the address listed on her ID and it took the two of us to lug her up to her apartment where Emily briefly wrote her a note but I didn't care to ask why and we departed.

"When did you learn to drive?" She gazed at me curiously.

"I learned when I was eight."

"Are you serious my mom won't even let me ride my bike without a helmet!" She shook her head incredulous and leaned back.

"That reminds me I have some questions I'd like to ask you."I paused looking at her minutely.

"Well go on."

"How did you find me?"

"You didn't turn of the GPS on your phone." I frowned at my carelessness I hadn't even realized I had brought the thing along.

"And the gun?"

"It's my mom's she has a couple hidden around the house in case of emergency."

"I meant where did you learn to handle a gun?"

"Again my mom she really only taught me and my sisters 'gun safety' tips like how to not shoot ourselves in the foot but I've been with her to the shooting range before so I kinda observed she's never actually let me touch one before."

"So you've never fired a gun before tonight?"

"Nope….and I'm nearsighted so I couldn't even really see the what I was aiming the only thing I saw clearly was your cape I just got lucky I actually hit the guy." She laughed sheepishly and I shook my head.

"Next time just call the police I really don't need you out here getting yourself killed."

"Me?! You were the one with the knife in your back and I'm the one that gets a lecture!"

"I had everything under control."

"Really? That's not what it looked like from where I was standing." She crossed her arms giving me a pointed look.

"Well you can barely see, so your argument is invalid." I snapped back and she gaped at me before turning away pouting.

We were silent for a moment before I spoke, "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I didn't but I knew you were upset about earlier so I figured you'd need some time away from everything to vent and you said you used to be a 'crime fighter', your GPS said you were in felony flats and well I'd rather be safe than sorry. By the way you owe me some major cash for the cab I had to take."

"You know me pretty well."

She had a small smile, "I guess it's just what I would have done. Going somewhere or in your case doing something familiar helps calm me down."

"That night you ran off to the city is that what you were doing?"

"Yeah I was going to the old rec center I go there sometimes when I get mad but I know it isn't safe, nothing here is, not anymore and even though I know that I still just..."

"Lose control."

"Yeah." She exhaled, "Are you sure you don't need a hospital?"

I smirked, "I'm sure. I feel better than I have in awhile."

"You were stabbed and beaten is that your idea of fun?" She asked skeptically.

"For the record before you arrived I was doing the beating." She giggled shaking her head.

"Okay I'll let you have that one but you are still crazy so next either of us goes off the deep end how about we find a punching bag or something less detrimental to our health, agreed?"

"Agreed," I parked the car in a grocery parking lot and we began the walk back once we reached the back porch the sun was beginning to rise and as the darkness faded away we both noticed how truly awful we looked.

Emily's hands had burns from when she was patching me up and her shirt and pants were stained with blood and filth from the alley. We were both now covered in a dry layer of sweat and as I looked down to examine myself I realized that nearly my entire costume was bloodstained. I could feel the bruises forming beneath my clothes and hoped there wasn't noticeable bruising on my face. We glanced at each other nervously praying silently no one was awake yet.

"We just need to make it to the bathroom." I looked at her quizzically."Trust me, I have an idea."

Entering the house we heard nothing which was a good sign everyone was still sleeping, we crept to the bathroom on the first floor and once inside we both sighed in relief and took a seat.

"Now what?"

"We get cleaned up." She moved over to the shower and kicked off her shoes and I felt my face heating as I struggled to process what she had just said; she turned noticing my expression and her eyes narrowed. "I am gonna jump in first, you are going to wait pervert."

I glared, "-tt- Pervert? Maybe, if you had anything worth looking at."

Her face flushed she seethed through gritted teeth, "You're one to talk 'little man'."

My jaw dropped and I stood taken aback as she stepped into the tub pulling the curtain closed tossing her clothes out before running the water. I sat scowling at the wall and leaned back against the toilet as the room filled with steam. The fresh scent of soap replacing the pungent odor of blood and sweat then the water ceased and it was quiet for several minutes.

"Emily, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah I just need a towel." I remembered myself before I asked her why she couldn't get one herself. "Right, here."

I pulled one out of the cabinet and held it within reach but as her hand grabbed for it I quickly pulled it away."What are you doing?!"

"Apologize."

"What?" Her eyes peeked out from behind the curtain.

"I want you to apologize for what you said before." I grinned wickedly, she was angry now.

"NO! I am not going to-" I shook the towel pointedly.

She groaned in frustration and scowled bitterly at me, "Fine I'm sorry said you were small now can I have the damned towel?"

"Here but next time I am going to make you say please." She snorted and I tossed the towel over the curtain and waited as she disappeared again.

"Okay now turn around."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have to get out so you can get in and grab us a change of clothes."

"Oh," I felt incredibly stupid at the moment my brain was working much slower than usual and I was exhausted, so I simply turned to the opposing wall and waited.

She swiftly exited and when the door clicked closed I hurriedly undressed and got in the shower letting the hot water cascade over me and relax my sore muscles. When I heard the door open and close I realized my clothes had arrived so I quickly finished washing.

Exiting the bathroom I was headed for the stairs but was spotted by Rachel. "Well you're up early."

"I couldn't sleep; I thought a shower might help." She nodded still drowsy waiting for her coffee.

"I know the feeling and having people stalking you can make sleep difficult," I prickled, did she know about last night my brow furrowed in thought wondering what I should say next. "But try not to let it get to you they'll be gone soon enough."

Relaxing as I realized she meant the agents outside and I nodded; she paused for a moment listening then walked down the hall and I followed the noise as well. "Who is washing this early?"

She reached for the lid and my eyes widened as I realized that mine and Emily's bloodstained clothes were contained with. "I was! When I couldn't get back to sleep I thought I could do some laundry."

"Oh well that's fine, just don't forget to dry them or they'll get moldy." I nodded and she returned to the kitchen; exhaling I sat atop the washer to wait and be sure no one else stumbled across the clothes by accident.

About an hour later I had finished the clothes and there wasn't a stain in sight I made a note to commend the girl on her stain removing skills and proceeded upstairs returning my costume to its proper place.

I sat at the foot of my bed rubbing my face completely exhausted and the door opened it was Kristen. "Hey, breakfast is ready."

"Alright I'll be down in a minute." When the door didn't close I looked up to see the girl standing alongside the bed with an odd expression of amusement as she eyed the basket.

Immediately I thought I had missed a stained article and cursed myself for my negligence as she pulled a small colorful piece of fabric from the pile; it was a pair of Emily's underwear. My eyes widened in horror as a wicked grin spread over the girls face; I would have taken blood stains and knife wounds over this.

"Now why do you have a pair of my baby sister's panties?" When I didn't respond she sat close beside me waving them in front of my face making me cringe.

"You aren't doing stuff with my baby sister, are you Damian?"

"NO!" My face was hot and I knew I was visibly blushing but what she was asking was absolutely ludicrous.

"Really then why do you have these?" She moved them closer and I crawled backwards until I hit the wall to escape. "Aw, am I making you nervous Dami? Come here!"

"NO!" Cornered on the bed back against the wall the girl neared slowly with the offending article; she was blocking my escape route and the only option was to go through her which was looking better and better by the second.

"Kris what are you doing?" We both turned to see Emily frowning at her sister from the doorway. "He's too young for you, Hag."

Kristen laughed sarcastically, "Oh don't worry I'm not gonna steal you man."

"My what?" Emily asked genuinely confused to which Kristen held up the underwear; Emily shook her head exasperated. "I threw in an outfit of mine with his laundry you twat! You're the easy one not me."

Kristen got off the bed shrugged nonchalant and tossed them into my lap. "Suuure just play safe kiddies."

Emily rolled her eyes as her sister exited, "You alright? She can be really annoying."

Tossing the piece of cloth back at her I quickly walked past her. "I'm fine."

"Where are you going."

"Breakfast."

The day seemed to drag on forever while I spent my time avoiding all the women in the house which was a difficult task, by the time dinner came along I was completely exhausted as the lack of sleep was catching up with me. Afterwards I headed straight to bed throwing myself onto the bed not bothering to climb under the covers I laid there and was almost unconscious when my hand brushed against something beneath my pillow pulling it out I couldn't make out what the fabric was in the dark so I turned on the bedside lamp and immediately dropped it. It was a pair of girls' underwear I pulled back the cover and there were several more, my eyes narrowed knowing exactly who the culprit was.

"Kristen Sullivan this means war."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Damian Wayne he is the property of DC, I do however own the OC's used in this story as well as the plot.

**A/N: **I apologize for the long wait and will try to update sooner next time I am having a hard time getting myself motivated to write lately but I am muddling through bit by bit so bear with me. ^_^

**P.S HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


End file.
